New Earth
Note: New Earth was added to the game by the Titans RP Group as a home world option for players of Star Frontiers who wanted to come from Earth but where disappointed at being unable to do so. New Earth (Saul II) is not the most influential planet in Human space but believes it should be. New Earth's planetary flag consists of a blue backdrop to a white Earth symbol that has a white N laid over it. It has a wreath of olive branches under the Earth symbol which where added after the separatists where defeated. The bulk of the planet's population are presently too prideful to join the UPF but factions advocate for such membership. Stats Colonized by: Humans Population: The planet has a moderate level of population. It's cities are not overcrowded though it has several large ones. New Earth is specializing in Industry (planning to rely on it's two colonies to provide minerals and food) but it's not yet fully specialized in industry with raw resource gathering (mining and agriculture) still taking place on the planet. Gravity: Gravity is 1.2 G. Moons: New Earth has a moon but also a ring where mining is taking place. The ring was presumably a second moon that collided with the remaining one, or so proposes one theory. Length of Day: New Earth days are 26 hours long. Government: Parliamentary Republic headed by a Chancellor, operates under a Multiparty System and Mixed Economy. Colonies: New Earth has an outpost on it's moon from which mining of the planetary ring is based. An agricultural colony is situated on Saul III and a mining colony on Saul I. Economy New Earth's currency is the Domar, plastic 2 centimeter multicolored tokens of various value. It now accepts the Federation Credit with some factions calling for the phasing out of the Domar. The colors and values of the Domar have changed over the 2000 years of the planet's history. Currently the Domars are Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Black, and Yellow. Far fewer then when it began so long ago. Yellow is valued at .25, Black at .50, Purple being the standard of 1, Green at 5, Blue at 10, and Red at 100. In relation to the Federation Credit the Green Domar is equal in value to it on the galactic stage but locally the population values the Domar over the Credit citing that their are a lot of Credits circulating, not so many Domars. The locals will value 1 Green Domar at 100 Federation Credits which is absurd to off worlders and part of why the population has largely remained Human homogeneous. Pan-Gal has a route to New Earth and a starport on it's surface. Companies Headquartered on New Earth New Earth is home to the Old World Trading Company, and various minor companies such as Terran Arms, Old World Robotics, and more. They have preserved the most of Earth's old tech, including Power Armor and Glow Cubes. The people are really proud of carrying Earth's light to the stars- this sentiment going back to the wars of unification. But even they have lost a portion of what was to time; such as the secret to Broadcasting Power without the need for wires. * Earthling Entertainment * Geo Ground Cars * New Earth Mining Co. * New Earth World Bank * Old World Robotics * Terran Arms Points of Interest * Museum of Earth -The Museum of Earth is a vast historical facility with contributions from various worlds. It aims to hold the best documentation of the home world sending historians to various other planets settled by the Humans of Earth to learn as much as they can about Earth's history. New Earth already had an advantage in such knowledge but even it lacks all the details. As one would expect it's main focus is on the space programs that lead to the Generational Ships during the 22nd Century's Cold War as most non-Humans are interested in how Humanity got to the stars. The Museum contains an archive of media from Earth but it's only accessible by appeal to the administration. While a lot of media from Earth is already widely broadcast on New Earth other material is preserved here. * Gaia's Child - This grand statue depicts an ancient Earth mythological figure, Gaia, cradling in her arms a child representing to some New Earth and others Humanity. History During Earth's 23rd century, under the rule of the World Government, the launching of the Genesis was major news. It was the most advanced government managed and privately sponsored interstellar vessel utilizing Cryogenic technology and a Bio-Computer Control system (Adam). The Bio-Computer would command an assortment of Cyberoids to maintain the vessel and respond to emergencies. Such units would be taken out of stasis when needed allowing the sleepers to rest. It's priority was the location of an Earth like planet for habitation as Genesis could not be assured the target world would be earth-like by the time the ship arrived. It indeed, was not. Over thousands of years Genesis searched system by system until it came upon a planet that met parameters. Many Cyberoid units had been lost, many systems expended, - but the sleepers where alive. As per it's programming Adam brought Genesis down upon the New Earth, and set what little units it' had left to the task of building a settlement for the inhabitants but it was short staffed- being a biological computer and having developed a nervous quirk the unit awoke several colonists to complete construction for the rest of the sleepers. Compared to most histories the building of New Earth was largely smooth for it's early history- the planet was like Earth, and their was no immediate strain on society. But that eventually changed. While the colonists where expected to build a society like that of Earth they left said society was at the time of their departure one of a growing social divide. While a few colonists set off to build a new society (becoming the Separatists) others remained loyal to the program they had enrolled in. This set the stage for future conflicts as the government of New Earth competed with up starts and evolved over the years. The separatists where varied, their states embodying various iterations of ideologies from Earth and various positions right and left. In a positive note these conflicts helped disperse the population across the planet increasing the spread of Humanity upon it's surface while also allowing the diverse ideas of Earth to survive in ways it wouldn't under total conformity. It took roughly 2000 years for the planet to finally come under the authority of it's current government which while differing from it's old world model in many ways resembles it greatly. The people of New Earth have the most 'Earth' in their culture, it's a national pride for them though that means they have all the flaws and hopes of that world- including on some level a belief that New Earth, despite being younger (due to the delay in settling down thanks to Adam's directive to locate an Earth like planet), is deserving to be the capital of Human space. Category:Star Frontiers Category:Star Frontiers Planets